Sting of a Bee
by CheyRaye
Summary: Dimkit, Mistkit and Beekit are born into ThunderClan never worrying about the paths that lie ahead of them. One shall lead the life of a traitor. Another shall take the reins of their clan and run it in various directions. The final shall save everything she knows from the cats closest to her. Or will she?
1. Alliances

_**I do not own the Warriors series created by Erin Hunter nor do I have the rights to any of its publication.**_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Redstar - large golden tom  
_Apprentice, Softpaw_

**Deputy:** Shadefrost - black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Appleberry - calico she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Goldendrop - dappled ginger she-cat

Russetclaw - light tabby tom

Willowfire - dark gray she-cat  
_Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

Moonmist - black and white she-cat

Rockfall - light gray tom

Mousetail - small brown tom

Stonefoot - dark tabby tom

Dappledrain - white she-cat with gray flecks

Winterblossom - gray and white she-cat

Branchfoot - tabby and white tom

**Apprentices:**

Softpaw - small white she-cat

Cloverpaw - dark ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Stormcloud - dark gray she-cat, expecting Shadefrost's kits

**Elders:**

Swallowfur - once pretty black she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Poppystar - tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy: **Antbite - dark tabby tom  
Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Grasswhistle - light tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

**Warriors:**

Ratfang - dark gray tom with crooked teeth

Boulderstrike - black tom

Sweetfur - ginger she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Gorgestar - ginger and white tom

**Deputy: **Ripplewind - dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Hickoryfur - white tom with ginger patches

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Sablestar - brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Crowfeet - silver and black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Ravenshine - black she-cat


	2. Prolouge Snowfeather

A pretty white she-cat sat alone in a place filled with everything a cat would want: endless prey, fabulous weather and the feeling of not being hurt physically. Unfortunately, the only way to obtain a pass to this place, StarClan, was to perish after living a life devoted to your clan. Her name was Snowfeather, a past medicine cat of ThunderClan, who had perished after saving her apprentice, Appleberry, from a deadly adder. Although she had been saddened at leaving her life and her friends, she now go to watch over them from this glorious place. Although, not everything about seeing everyone else's fate was glorious...

"Snowfeather!" Called a small black tom from behind her. He smiled, but the frown soon turned into an even line of unease. "I-Is it born?" His blue eyes showed hostility.

Snowfeather took in a sharp breath, "We have determined that the cat in question is no longer an it. The cat is a she-cat, Blackfrost." The breath taken in was soon released, "We're just now sure which of your granddaughters she is."

Almost seeming as if appearing out of thin air, a massive grey tom narrowed his eyes at Snowfeather, "If I could, I'd end her before she could destroy ThunderClan!"

In protest, Blackfrost hissed and padded forward to the point where his nose bumped into the larger tom's, "/She/ is my kin and you won't do anything to harm her." The smaller tom spat.

"Well, of course I can't currently; I'm dead." The aggressive tom seemed to be mocking the other.

"Rageclaw, Blackfrost, stop." The tom's attitude seemed to fit him quite well. Snowfeather's eyes seemed to disappear as they turned a complete off-white and there she stood for a few minutes, before her pretty blue eyes showed a new emotion: hope.

Rageclaw seemed to smile, while Blackfrost turned to her with a worried look on his face, "W-What now?" His stutter seemed to show the fear of knowing if it was good or bad.

Snowfeather's frown turned to a slight smile, "_Thunder shall feel the sharp sting of pain, whilst the dim hope of life shall remain in question. Wings, soft and loving, shall show her compassion_."

Both toms seemed to smile as they understood the finished prophecy, knowing that there was going to hope for the survival of Thunderclan...or would there be?sery

**_In the ThunderClan Nursery..._**

"You're doing fine, Stormcloud, just one more push and the first kit will be out." Mewed a pretty calico as she helped a dark grey she-cat give birth.

The queen's eyes closed and she pushed and let out a painful noise as the first kit began to come. The calico, who was the medicine cat, bent down to take care of the new kit and began licking its fur the wrong way so that it could get warm and have a chance at survival. "The first one is a girl!" She mewed, picking the she-kit up and putting her alongside the new mother's stomach. "I think there should be two more.."

Almost as if on que, Stormcloud began to push again and the second kit was born. "W-What is that one?" Her blue eyes showed joy and curiosity.

"Another she-kit!" The calico mewed again.

"Appleberry, I don't feel as if the other will come as s-" She was cut off as another pain hit her and within a few moments, a third kit lay by Stormcloud's stomach, all taken care of. "Stormcloud, all three of your kits are she-cats." Appleberry mewed, informing her. "Have you selected names?"

Stormcloud looked towards the entrance of the nursery, "Shadefrost and I were going to name them together." Her gentle eyes looked down at her three tiny daughters. They rested on the first-born, white with assorted black spots on her. "I-I'm thinking of Dimkit for this one." She mewed before looking up at her medicine cat.

Appleberry had a confused looked on her face, "But what if other kits call her 'dimwit'?"

"What other kits? I've been the first she-cat to give birth in ThunderClan in the past three moons!" The younger she-cat pointed out. "The name suits her." Appleberry looked intently at the other two.

A rustling noise came from outside and voices could be heard, but the distinct words couldn't be made out. A few moments passed and a black tom rushed into the nursery. His eyes darted to his mate and then his kits. "Stormcloud, I'm so sorry I missed you kitting." He mewed, a shameful look on his face. "Are they all toms?"

Stormcloud let out a purr of amusement, "No, Shadefrost, they are all she-kits." Her eyes looked at them, "I've only named the white and black one. Dimkit." She turned her head to see him nodding. "I want you to name the next one."

Shadefrost raised an eyebrow and poined with his paw to the light grey she-cat, "She looks a lot like my sister did." Sorrow was brought into his eyes at the mention of a sibling, "In honor of Mistpaw, let's name her Mistkit." His broad smile shone with pride and he turned to his mate and back to the last kit. "The last one looks a lot like a-"

"A bee?" Appleberry interrupted. "Sorry, I was just noticing the same thing."

Stormcloud raised an eyebrow and nodded, "She does look a lot like a bee... Beekit seems like a nice name for our last daughter." She mewed, every positive emotion shone on her face and she bent down to lick each of her daughters. "Dimkit, Mistkit, Beekit; welcome to ThunderClan!"

**Well, that's the official prologue. I know that the title of the story is called "Sting of a Bee," but I can guarantee you that Beekit's warrior name will NOT be Beesting. :) All three kits will have big parts in the story and I'm hoping to make this kinda long since it's supposed to reflect their lives. Until the first chapted, I'll give some hints about what will occur in the story:**

**-One sister will have a forbidden love (All Warrior's stories seem to do)  
-A sister will perish by the time that I finish the story.  
-There will be tom kits! Who wants to have an seasoned tom as their mate? Ew.  
-Dimkit, Mistkit, or Beekit will lead ThunderClan...but shall it be for good or evil? Hm.  
-I will be putting up polls to decide certain choices.**

**If you took the time to read this, please review! Harsh and positive reviews are both welcomed because both help me write better seeing as this is my first story :)**


	3. Chapter 1 Storytime!

**Soo.. I'm just gonna randomly add chapters when I find it reasonable :) also, this and the prologue were added at the same time because my internet gets screwy after midnight, which is when I tried to add the prologue so instead I just wrote this up!**

_(Dimkit's POV)_

_"Mistflower, Beewings, you go with Hailfoot and Finchwing to the ShadowClan border. I feel as if something is going on..." I announced from the Highrock. As leader, I was allowed to make these announcements. Ever since Lilystar had become leader it seemed as if our truce with the sly clan had faltered and we were no longer as good allies as we had been for several moons. I watched my sisters run off with the other two warriors that I trusted before hopping down from my post._

_Robinkit and Cobrakit were tackling each other outside the nursery and I couldn't help but smile. I sighed, knowing that thier mother was so lucky. Yellowfrost. The pretty she-cat who had been born six moons after I had, had taken Eagletalon as her mate. The tom I had been crushing on since his birth the moon after ours. Stupid she-cat. _

_What seemed like moons came before my suspicions began to arise. What was taking the patrol so long? As this thought occurred, a loud rustling alerted my attention to the clan entrance and in came a teary-eyed Finchwing, followed by Hailfoot and Mistflower. My heart dropped. In between the tom and my middle sister, was Beewings. Our youngest sister was being carried like she was... Dead. As they sat her down, I realized that in fact, my sister was dead. My ears burned with anger at the thought of Lilystar and her many followers._

_"What happened?" I demanded. My voice barely changed as Mistflower kept staring at Beewings lifeless body. My eyes wanted to look at my sister. My heart urged for my paws to carry me closer to nuzzle her and weep into her soft, golden fur. But I was ThunderClan's leader. Ii had to be strong. "What. Happened?" I asked again._

_Hailfoot took his eyes from his feet and looked at me. I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. Beewings wouldn't accept the fact that the tom was in love with her and now she wouldn't ever know. "I was fighting Crowclaw when Beewings knocked her off. As she helped me get to my paws, Lilystar tackled her. When Beewings landed, she had hit her head on a stick that was sticking up and it went in her neck." As he finished he looked at me, "It's all my fault, Dimstar. I'm so sorry." Even though I shouldn't, I still felt as though it was his fault. I cleared my throat and ran up the Highrock. I bellowed out, "Attention ThunderClan. All cats who are able to fight, we are leading an attack on ShadowClan. Immediately."_

Dimkit's small eyes opened. She let out a small yawn and sat up. Her head darted to the right where she saw Mistkit sleeping peacefully against her mother. And then there was Beekit. Rolled over on her back, mouth wide open and snoring. That was her sister. Dimkit let our a small laugh before noticing a small beetle crawling across the nursery ground. At the beginning of greenleaf, they were beginning to become abundant.

Dimkit silently stalked towards the tiny black creature, wanting to catch it. As she crept closer, it stopped. Wondering why it had, she bent down and sniffed it. It didn't move. Dimkit poked it with her forepaw and still it didn't move. She swiveled her head to where the snoring Beekit lay. A devious smile spread across Dimkit's face as an idea popped into her head.

Barely grasping the beetle with her teeth, she picked it up and began carrying it towards where Beekit was sleeping. Hovering above her sister, she was getting ready to let go of the creature and- "Dimkit, don't you dare!" Dimkit sighed and dropped the beetle close to her sister and turned back towards the newest queen in ThunderClan, Moonmist.

"What? It's not like I was gonna actually do it..." Dimkit smarted off to the queen. She had announced she was pregnant with Russetclaw's kits and moved into the nursery after Stormcloud kitted and had her kits two moons later, Bluekit and Yellowkit, both toms. It would be nice and dandy if they weren't just a moon old! Dimkit's attention span was very short considering she had no one to entertain her. Mistkit was such a lady and was always by Stormcloud's side while Beekit slept most of the day and when she woke up, she was always tackling Dimkit and playing jokes on her.

"Mama, what was that thing she had?" Mewed the silvery tom, Bluekit. His brother poked his head out from behind Moonmist and responded, "It's a beetle!" The ginger kit announced. Dimkit rolled her eyes. For some reason, Appleberry was always checking on Bluekit and bothering Moonmist about him. Dimkit had asked her mom why the calico she-cat was always fussing over him and her response was, "Just like we need apprentices to become strong warriors, medicine cats can take on an apprentice, too." An apprentice to Appleberry? Where was the fun in smelling leaves and taking care of sick cats?

Thoughts were circulating through Dimkit's head when she the breath was almost knocked out of her. "Oof!" Dimkit looked up at a toothy-grinned Beekit. She spit out the dirt that had gone into her mouth as she hit the ground. "That was for the beetle I woke up next to." The ginger and black she-cat mewed.

Dimkit tried to look innocent, "What ever do you mean, Beekit? I just woke up to Mistkit laughing to herself."

Beekit shook her head, "Mistkit? Messing with a beetle? Good one." She smiled. "Maybe we could feed it to her..." Her sister mentioned.

Dimkit shook her head, "Actually, that's what I was gonna do until Moonmist stopped me." Her brown eyes glared at the queen. Her eyes darted back to her sister. "Wanna see if Stormcloud will let us go look for bugs in camp?" Dimkit asked. "We could ask Mistkit, too."

Beekit shrugged, "Sure, although I doubt Mistkit will want to." Beekit turned around to pad towards her mother, "Mama, can we go outside and play?"

Stormcloud's eyes opened up and she gave a slight yawn, "Outside? Hmmm..." Their mother would always take SO long to respond. "Well, as long as it's right outside of the nursery, I don't mind. Take Mistkit with you though."

Dimkit smiled and poked Mistkit with her paw, "Wake up! We're going outside to play."

The grey she-cat opened her eyes, revealing the same brown eyes that all three sister's shared. "Well, I guess I can." She mewed, before standing up and stretching. The three sisters padded outside of the nursery and noticed Swallowfur sunning herself outside of her den. Beekit looked at both of her sisters and mewed, "Come on! Let's go see if she'll tell us a story."

Dimkit followed her sisters and padded up to Swallowfur. The elder seemed to hear them coming and opened her eyes. Mistkit, the polite one, smiled at her and spoke, "Hello, Swallowfur. My sisters and I have come to ask if you would share a story with us."

The she-cat smiled and sat up. Oddly, she did so without a moan or groan. Most wouldn't have known she was an elder until they saw what had made her that: she was missing one of her back legs. When Dimkit had first seen Swallowfur without a back leg she had asked her mother and she had told her that as a warrior, Swallowfur had fought a dog that had was too close to camp. When trying to lure it away, it had attacked her and shook her. When her clanmates chased the dog off and got her back to camp, there wasn't much left of her leg and the medicine cat at the time couldn't save it.

"A story, eh? Hmmm.." The black elder sighed before nodding, "I'm gonna tell you the story of a cat named Firestar." Swallowfur always did the same thing before telling a story: said the name of a story, took a deep breath and moved her lips a couple times before telling it. As if on time, the she-cat did each of those in turn. "Long ago, way before I was born, ThunderClan was led by a cat they called Bluestar. Much like now, there weren't too many kits being born, and Bluestar came upon a ginger tom named Rusty who she found worthy of being an apprentice of ThunderClan." She paused. "Rusty gave up his soft, kittypet life and became an apprentice named Firepaw. He trained for many moons and even saved WindClan from exile, before becoming a warrior: Fireheart. Later, Bluestar was killed and Firestar became leader before taking on an evil cat named Scourge. Firestar had a mate named Sandstorm and together they had two daughters, Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight was obnoxious and a brave warrior while her sister was a respected medicine cat."

Dimkit looked at Beekit, "Obnoxious? That's why Stormcloud always says 'Don't be another Squirrelflight'."

Swallowfur coughed before looking at the kits, "I think that's enough for today." She gave another cough, "Remind me tomorrow to tell you a bit more about him. The stories go on for moons." She smile before settling back down on the warm ground.

Mistkit dipped her head, "Thank you, Swallowfur." The three sisters padded off and Mistkit spoke, "That's really nice of her to tell us that story, don't you think?"

Dimkit purred in agreement, "I wonder if it's true though... If it is, I wanna be /just/ like Firestar one day."

Beekit tilted her head at her sister, "But that means Redstar and Shadefrost would have to die first." She stuck out her lip.

Dimkit shook her head in dismay, "No! I mean way later. Maybe they don't have to die, maybe they can be just old elders." The white and black she-cat mewed before padding after her sister's into the nursery.

**First official chapter out of the way! *fist pump* I would have made it a bit longer, except my wrist began hurting and I have to be up in six hours to accompany my friend to the dentist to get her wisdom teeth removed o.O I'm just excited to see her all loopy! :p**

**Anyways, reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas, let me know. All of them are considered. And if you didn't realize, here are mini bio's of each of the kits:**

**Dimkit - white she-cat with assorted black markings and brown eyes. She is a bit spunky and mischievious, always trying to play jokes on her sisters, Mistkit and Beekit. She has a caring heart, but it's hidden under her jokes.**

**Mistkit - a light grey she-cat with brown eyes. The second-born she-cat to Stormcloud and Shadefrost. She is the polite and quiet kit of the litter, always trying making up for her sisters' rudeness.**

**Beekit - a dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes. Just like Dimkit, she if often found playing jokes on everyone else. At times, she can be level-headed and may someday grow out of it.**

**Bluekit - dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes. He's quiet and asks lots of questions. Appleberry is interested in making him her apprentice, although her doesn't quite get the hint yet.**

**Yellowkit - black tom with yellow eyes. The louder and bolder kit between him and his brother. He's not too happy about having a sibling who won't play. **

**And if you're wondering, Bluekit and Yellowkit are modeled after Bluestar and Yellowfang, although hardly anything will be the same :)**


	4. Chapter 2 Solemn

**Again, I'm at home. Bored. So on with the second chapter! But first, the replies to the reviewers! :D**

**Cinderstar377: Thanks! Dimkit is actually based off a roleplay cat of mine and Beekit was supposed to be the original main characted but I've switched everything up. As for Mistkit, I had to think of a third she-cat and I couldn't think of something else creative :/ **

**DahliaStarr: Why, thank ya, miss. I actually have been thinking of a story involving Beekit for awhile and had the major plot line on Word on my other laptop, but now that I don't have it, everything will be from scratch :3 Hopefully you stay with me!**

"Cedarkit, get off of your sister!" mewed the newest addition to the nursery. Willowfire had been trying her hardest not to reveal that she was carrying Redstar's kits, but once her stomach was almost touching the ground, the secret was out of the bag. It'd been a moon since she had kitted and the nursery was beginning to seem full. Bluekit was still his quiet self and Yellowkit had began to rough-house with Dimkit and Beekit, while Mistkit just watched. Cedarkit and Jewelkit were often fighting and that's all you would hear from the nursery.

Cedarkit made a grunting sound and got off of Mosskit. "I wish I had a brother instead of her!" He spat at his mother. Willowfire narrowed her eyes at the dark ginger tom, "StarClan gave you a sister to calm you down. If I had had another tom, who know's how crazy this place would be."

Mistkit smiled to herself before standing up, "Willowfire, I could take them out to play mossball." She offered.

Willowfire wrinkled her nose, obviously trying to figure out the pros and cons. "Well, alright. Just don't get in the way of any older cats." She mewed. Jewelkit may be calm, but Cedarkit made up for it. He was crazy!

Mistkit exited the den and waved her tail, motioning everyone to come outside. Dimkit, Beekit, Yellowkit, Cedarkit and Jewelkit all followed her out, but then she frowned. Her eyes shifted to Yellowkit, "Where's Bluekit?" The grey tom shrugged, "You know how he is. Never wants to do anything besides sniff the moss.." He almost seemed to have a sad tone to his voice before his yellow eyes lit up and he went to get the moss ball that they had played with on a previous day.

"Yellowkit, throw it to me first!" Cedarkit demanded. Just because his father was the leader, the little tom thought he ruled the clan right along with his father. Unfortunately for him, Yellowkit threw the ball to Mistkit. Her eyes lit up as she hooked it with her left forepaw and somewhat threw it to Dimkit.

Dimkit laughed, "That's how you throw a moss ball?" She guffawed. "Let me show you how it's really done..." The white and black she-cat patted the ball down with a paw before hooking onto it with two of her claws, took a step back and chucked it towards Jewelkit, hitting her in the head. Jewelkit shrieked and stuck out her lip. "What was that for?"

Cedarkit puffed out his chest and padded up to Dimkit, trying to touch noses with her, but his size was half that of Dimkit's. "You hit my sister on purpose, you bully!" He tried to tackle the she-cat, but it was obvious that Dimkit let herself fall over to lighten the tom up. A young laugh came from Jewelkit as she too attacked the older kit.

"Cedarkit! Jewelkit! Get off of Dimkit!" All the kits turned to see Willowfire padding towards them with a stern look on her face. "To be great warriors, you have to start acting like one." Cedarkit frowned and narrowed his eyes, "But we're just kits!" His mother shook her head, "No 'buts'! Come back into the nursery." She mewed, shuffling her two kits back into the nursery.

Beekit turned to Dimkit with a raised eyebrow, "Did you put a beetle in her nest or something? She's kinda grouchy..."

"She's grouchy because she has to be." Beekit looked up to see who it was. Redstar. She lowered her head and turned to face him. "As a kit, Willowfire lost her brother to green-cough. There weren't any other kits yet, so she was all alone. She just wants both of our kits to grow up together and unhindered," The large golden tom explained. All three she-kits nodded. Yellowkit wasn't paying attention, he just looked at the nursery. It seemed as if Redstar understood the tom's sadness, "I know that you're a moon younger than Dimkit, Mistkit and Beekit, but I'm going to let you have your apprentice ceremony with them." Yellowkit nodded before speaking, "Is it because Bluekit is going to be Appleberry's apprentice?"

Redstar nodded slowly, "Yes. He'll one day make a fine medicine cat, too."

Yellowkit sighed, "I know... I just wish it wasn't _him_. I want a sibling I can train and battle with." Redstar touched Yellowkit's back with his large, fluffy tail and said, "I know how you feel. Appleberry left the nursery even before we were to be apprenticed and we grew apart. Now that we're older, we are close once again. Everything will turn out just fine, trust me, Yellowkit."

The small grey tom nodded, "Alright. Thanks, Redstar." Mistkit could tell that Yellowkit had listened to their leader's short story, but he still wasn't happy about his brother's decision. Beekit nosed the smaller tom as Redstar padded off to the nursery, "Just think about it, we're practically siblings already! We get to have our ceremonies together and we get to train together!"

Dimkit smiled real big before squealing, "I can't wait!"

**I'm sorry that that was so short -_- I just thought a filler chapter would be nice right thurr. The next chapter will have their apprentice ceremonies, along with the updated alliance list. **

**Review, review, review! Again, all ideas are welcomed :D**


	5. Chapter 3 Beginning of Our Lives

**Thank you to the two have reviewed me story :) means a lot!**

**DahliaStarr: Well... I'm not sure, but to be safe, it will be the only odd name I use. Promise :)**

"Beekit! Stop rolling around in the moss." cried Stormcloud. She was frantically attempting to wash her daughters before it was time for their and Moonmist's kits. "Everytime you do that, I'm just gonna wash you all over again." The queen had an aggravated gleam in her eye. When she finished cleaning Mistkit's ears, she moved on to Beekit.

"Mooooooom," The ginger she-cat groaned, "I don't think the clan really cares if we're clean or not. We're just gonna get dirty all over again." She sighed while her mother continued cleaning her. Her eyes darted to where Moonmist was finishing up cleaning Yellowkit while Bluekit watched intently.

"Are you sure you don't just want to be a _normal_ apprentice like Dimkit, Mistkit, Beekit and I?" The grey tom pleaded. Every day he would try to coax his brother into changing his mind, but to no prevail he would always give the same answer: "Yellowkit, this is what I want to do. I'm sorry."

Moonmist stopped cleaning his ears and looked at him, "You know, your brother's responsibility to the clan as Appleberry's apprentice is just the same as your's as a warrior's apprentice, don't you?" The queen had been trying to get her son to understand, yet he always huffed about it. "Now, you both are all done."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Hollered Redstar from his trademark post.

Beekit darted out of the way of her mother's rasping tongue and turned to look at her, "Mom! It's time!" She mewed, excitement obviously in her eyes. Knowing that her sisters and Yellowkit would be the only apprentices was a comforting thought, seeing as Softpaw and Cloverpaw had become warriors a few sunrises ago.

She raced out of the nursery, surpassing her sisters and Moonmist's kits and saw the smile on her father's face as she took her spot below the High Rock. Soon enough her sisters and the two toms that they'd grown with gathered with them. From her peripherals she could see Stormcloud and Moonmist's beaming faces.

"ThunderClan, as you know, we are always needing more warriors to hunt and protect our clan. Today, we have five young cats who are taking their first steps to serve their clan." Redstar paused, "Dimkit, please step forward."

The white and black she-cat took a few steps forward and stopped. "Dimkit, you have energy that is hard to contain, but with a calm mentor, I'm sure all of that energy can be put into hunting. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be know as Dimpaw." His eyes looked at the cats observing. "Goldendrop, for many moons you have served without an apprentice. Today and onward, you shall teach this young she-cat patience."

Both she-cats touched noses while the clan called out the newest apprentice's name, "Dimpaw! Dimpaw! Dimpaw!"

"Mistkit, please step forward." The dainty, light grey she-cat did as her leader told her. "You have been the quietest kit the clan has ever seen. From this forward until receiving your warrior name, you shall be known as Mistpaw." Again, he searched for a certain cat, "Branchfoot, with your sense of humor, I'm sure that you can teach this young she-cat that life isn't all about being serious."

Beekit watched as her sister's brown eyes shown with pride at being accepted as a ThunderClan apprentice. "Mistpaw! Mistpaw! Mistpaw!" Again, the clan chanted the newest apprentice. "Beekit, please step forward."

Her eyes turned to look at Redstar before she padded a little bit forward and looked back up at him. "Beekit, you are rambunctious, yet you always know when the time comes to be serious. From this forward, you shall be known as Beepaw until receiving your warrior name. Dappledrain," The white and grey she-cat stepped from the crowed and stood next to Beepaw. "For many seasons you have hoped for the day to train an apprentice. Please teach this young she-cat all that you know."

"Beepaw! Beepaw! Beepaw!" Chanted her clan as she touched noses with the quiet she-cat. Her ears picked out the voices of her parents and sisters. "Yellowkit, please step forward." As soon as the ginger tom spoke, the kit was right in front of the High Rock. "From this day forward you shall be known as Yellowpaw until receiving your full warrior name. Shadefrost," Yellowpaw's eyes bulged as the his mind realized what was happening. "This young tom needs to be taught that every role in the clan is as important as the rest. Please teach him all that you know."

With a hint of jealousy, Beepaw yelled her friend's name along with her clan. "Yellowpaw! Yellowpaw! Yellowpaw!" Redstar cleared his throat to silence his clan. "Along with these four apprentices, we also have some news from Appleberry." The calico she-cat's green eyes were filled with excitement on taking on the new apprentice.

"As many of you know, I may be young but I won't be in ThunderClan forever. Until the day that I retire or leave you all I will need a cat to teach the ways of medicine. Bluekit, please step forward." The shy grey tom barely padded forward, which seemed good enough for Appleberry. "Bluekit, do you accept the position of medicine cat apprentice and promise to uphold the responsibilities that go with it?" The tom nodded, "Yes, I do."

Appleberry smiled, "Good. From this forward, you shall be known as Bluepaw until receiving your full medicine cat name. At the next half-moon, you will accompany me to the Moonpool to be accepted as the medicine cat apprentice by StarClan." She smiled before stepping back and going down to touch noses with her new apprentices.

"Bluepaw! Bluepaw! Bluepaw!" Called the whole clan. One voice wasn't heard during the calling of the Bluepaw's name: his brother. Yellowpaw sat away, looking at the exit of ThunderClan. Even now, she could tell that he was still angry with his brother's decision. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what would make it any different than what their leadeer or his mother had told him.

"And with that, congratulations to the new apprenices of ThunderClan! Dimpaw! Mistpaw! Beepaw! Yellowpaw! Bluepaw!" Redstar started the cheering. After a few moments of the excitement, it died down as Redstar spoke, "Meeting adjourned."

"Can you believe that we're apprentices?" Dimpaw was saying to Mistpaw as they walked up to Beepaw. "I mean, we knew it was coming, but wow!" Beepaw was listening, but she was still watching Yellowpaw.

"Beepaw? Aren't you happy?" Mistpaw asked her. Normally, it would be Beepaw who would ask the quiet she-cat that question.

Beepaw nodded before looking at her sisters, "I definitely am, but I just feel so bad for Yellowpaw." At the mention of his name he turned and joined their group. Immediately, her ears got hot red.

He looked at Beepaw, "Are you all ready to start training to be warriors?" He smiled, acting as if he hadn't been the sulky cat a few moments ago. Before she could reply, Shadefrost appeared behind his apprentice, "Actually, I thought that we would go out right now and see the territory." He mewed. "Branchfoot and Mistpaw are going to come, too." Soon enough, the taabby and white tom came up to Mistpaw. "Are you all ready?" Both apprentices nodded before all four of them padded out of ThunderClan.

"Dimpaw!" Her sister swiveled her head around to see her mentor coming towards her. "Are you ready to go find out what WindClan smells like?" The golden she-cat asked. Dimpaw nodded, "Can Beepaw and Dappledrain come too?"

"Actually, I thought we'd go by ourselves this first time," mewed Goldendrop. Dimpaw frowned before her mentor spoke again, "You all will have many moons to spend training together." She spoke before she swished her tail to head out.

"See ya later, Beepaw!" Her sister called before padding after her mentor.

Beepaw sighed as she saw Bluepaw disappear into the medicine cat den, obviously ready to get in on his training to know a few herbs. "Shall we go hunting first?" The ginger she-cat turned to see Dappledrain peering down at her. She hadn't even noticed her mentor had come up to her. "That sounds good." She nodded.

Dappledrain smiled, "Alright then, let's go." Both she-cats padded out together.

Beepaw kept walking in step with her mentor, before they reached a group of trees. "You can usually find squirrels, mice and birds around trees. Tell me, what do you smell?" Beepaw wrinkled her nose and took in a whiff. She recognized one in particular, "Mouse." She knew it because Shadefrost had brought it to them as their first try of fresh-kill.

"Right. Can you tell me which direction it's coming from?" Her mentor raised an eyebrow, quizzing her already.

Beepaw lifted her nose in the air and tried to detect where the smell was deriving. "I wanna say that it is...behind the tree?"

Dappledrain began padding towards the nearest tree and even went around it, "No mouse behind the tree." Beepaw's ears began feeling hot. "Don't blush. We all get it wrong out first time, unless you're like Shadefrost." She mewed. "The scent of mouse might be all over the tree, but actually the mouse is most likely in the tree." With her tail, she swished it towards the nearest trees.

Beepaw followed her, not knowing what her mentor would quiz her with next.

**So, our little girls are halfway grown up :) oh, and our boys too! *hugs Yellowpaw and Bluepaw* Just a spoiler, the toms will have a very distraught relationship :/**

**Like I've said previously, all ideas are welcomed, seeing as this story occurs on the spare of the moment :) **

**Just as promised, the revised version of the alliances. Just remember to review!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Redstar - large golden tom

**Deputy:** Shadefrost - black tom  
_Apprentice, Yellowpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Appleberry - calico she-cat with green eyes  
_Apprentice, Bluepaw_

**Warriors:**

Goldendrop - dappled ginger she-cat  
_Apprentice, Dimpaw_

Russetclaw - light tabby tom

Stormcloud - dark gray she-cat

Moonmist - black and white she-cat

Rockfall - light gray tom

Mousetail - small brown tom

Stonefoot - dark tabby tom

Dappledrain - white she-cat with gray flecks  
_Apprentice, Beepaw_

Winterblossom - gray and white she-cat

Branchfoot - tabby and white tom  
_Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Softclaw - small white tom

Clovercloud - dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Dimpaw - white she-cat with black markings and brown eyes

Mistpaw - light grey she-cat with brown eyes

Beepaw - ginger she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes

Bluepaw - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Yellowpaw - grey tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Willowfire - dark grey she-cat; mother to Redstar's kits, Cedarkit and Jewelkit

**Elders:**

Swallowfur - once pretty black she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Poppystar - tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy: **Antbite - dark tabby tom  
Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Grasswhistle - light tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

**Warriors:**

Ratfang - dark gray tom with crooked teeth

Boulderstrike - black tom

Sweetfur - ginger she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Gorgestar - ginger and white tom

**Deputy: **Ripplewind - dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Hickoryfur - white tom with ginger patches

**Warriors:**

Splashfoot - grey and white she-cat

Ducksplash - tabby and white tom

Mintclaw - cream she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Sablestar - brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Crowfeet - silver and black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Ravenshine - black she-cat

**Warriors:**

Hareclaw - dusky brown tom

Willoweyes - light tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Eagleheart - dark ginger tabby


	6. Chapter 4 In the Way

**Welp, no new reviews so I don't have to comment back on anything... **

"No, Dimpaw!" shouted Goldendrop. They had been praticing battle moves with Yellowpaw and Shadefrost. The cheery she-cat just couldn't seem to hold her claws in and already Yellowpaw had a few scratches.

Dimpaw got off of her friend and shook her head, "For some reason, they just won't stay in..." She mewed. Her eyes gazed down at her paws and she began flexing them to show them, yet they stayed in when retracted.

Goldendrop was angry, it was apparent. "I just don't believe that." She shook her head, "Have you ever heard of a cat that _can't_ retract their own claws, Shadefrost?" mewed the senior warrior.

The black tom flicked his tail in annoyance. "No, I haven't." His mew was casual with a connation of irritation. "Let's go patrol the ShadowClan border." He suggested. It probably came up because of the fact that they all needed to clear their heads a bit. Dimpaw watched as Yellowpaw licked his wounds and looked at her.

"I'm not even going to lie, those are some shots you got in." Her friend complimented her. "Just please try to keep those claws to yourself. I'll probably feel that stinging for a couple of moons!" He exaggerated. Since their ceremonies, Yellowpaw had become a bit cheery, although he hadn't really spoken to Bluepaw that much.

Shadestar and Goldendrop were ahead of them a fox-length and were chatting, "...those mangy ShadowClan cats better keep to their territory or else I'll..." Dimpaw flicked her ear. Why had Redstar given her the crankiest mentor in all of the Clans? She wasn't that bad, but she did have her moments.

"Yellowpaw, can you tell me what that smell is?" Shadefrost mewed through his teeth. Dimpaw couldn't have missed the venom in his voice even if his eyes showed differently. The grey apprentice nodded, "ShadowClan." He paused, "On our territory, too." All four of the cats eyes narrowed at the three cats that had come near them, yet still on their side of the border.

Goldendrop spoke first, "You lizard eating, prey stealing..." and she went on. Both cats smiled at her words, not taking her seriously. The dark tabby tom sneered at her and flicked an ear, "I'd love to hear your ear wrenching voice a little bit longer, Goldendrop, but we have some delicious squirrel to bring back to one of our queens."

Shadefrost took a step forward, "I knew someone stole prey. Your foul-smelling odor is all over out territory." Her father narrowed his eyes, "Give it back or prepare for a fight."

The ginger she-cat rolled her eyes, "Awh... Is the ThunderClan deputy going to cry?" She stuck out her lip. "Please. Antbite, let's just go." She mewed to the dark tabby tom. The other cat, obviously an apprentice, just smiled at both of her clanmates words. 'Stupid cat' Dimpaw thought.

Goldendrop hissed back at the she-cat, "Sweetfur..." Her hackles were raising and she mouthed off once more, "Your name is mistaken. Your name should have been Rottenfur!"

Sweetfur hissed before leaping for Goldendrop. Dimpaw gasped as the two cats wrestled on the ground and then she felt the wind get knocked out of her and her face fell into the dirt. She rolled to the side just in time before the ShadowClan apprentice could take another shot at her.

The white she-cat with leaf-green eyes just smiled at her, "You're obviously new at this, kit." As she said the last word, her eyes bulged as Yellowpaw bowled her over. Her ears caught the noise of loud yowling and she turned to see her father on top of Antbite and getting ready to go for the throat. Goldendrop was still in a furl of claws and spit with Sweetfur while Yellowpaw and the other apprentice were taking turns at swiping each other.

As her father was about to bite down, she shouted, "Shadefrost, no!" Her father's attention was lost as he had a confused look on his face. His look of confusion turned to pain as Antbite kicked him off. Shadefrost hissed as the dark tabby tom ran back to his side of the territory, "Sweetfur, Leafpaw, retreat!" Both she-cats ran for the ShadowClan pine trees and disappeared.

Shadefrost was getting to his feet and turned to his daughter, "Dimpaw, what was that?!" His green eyes bore into her's.

"I-I thought you were going to kill him!" She mewed hysterically. Her brown eyes were full of fear of what her father could have done. Shadefrost shook his head before looking at Yellowpaw, who held one paw up as it had been injured. "You should have been helping Yellowpaw with that apprentice. Now he has to go to the medicine cat den." His father gazed at his apprentice, "Let's go Yellowpaw."

Instantly, Dimpaw felt bad. She had angered her father and she had let her friend get hurt. Not wanting to see her mentor's expression, she turned away.

"Dimpaw, wait." She turned her head slowly, not sure what her mentor would say. Goldendrop wasn't smiling and yet, she didn't have anger within her eyes. "Even though Shadefrost may be angry with you, you just showed me how caring you are." And then her mentor smiled, "Your father is right though, you should have been helping Yellowpaw. Leafpaw is almost a warrior and you both have only been apprentices for a moon." She pointed out the obvious.

Dimpaw just nodded, not wanting to say anything. "You've had enough for today. Let's go back to camp." Her ginger pelted mentor mewed to her. And with that, the two she-cats padded back to ThunderClan.

When they arrived back into camp, the first thing she did was go to the medicine cat den. As soon as she entered, the scents of the herbs hit her nose. The blend of all the herbs made her queasy. Her eyes soon adjusted to the dim lighted and she saw Appleberry with some herb. Without turning to Dimpaw she spoke, "So, I heard you didn't wanna see the ShadowClan deputy die, did you?"She mewed with a smirk.

Dimpaw's ears went flat and she looked at her paws, "I..." She didn't know what to say. Appleberry smiled at Yellowpaw and waved him off. "Don't worry, your father has always had a quarrel with Antbite. And as for Yellowpaw, he just has some scratches but I gave him so tansy to prevent infection." The calico she-cat said, acting as if Dimpaw knew what she was talking about. "I suggest you go get some fresh-kill and then some sleep." She nodded towards the exit of her den and Dimpaw left.

Dimpaw saw a small mouse and went for it, feeling as if she was that small of a cat. She found a small place by the dirtplace to sit and began eating away. Once the mouse was gone, she headed for the apprentice's den where Yellowpaw was sleeping. As she curled up in her nest, she heard "_Together, we can stop his madness..._" And she was asleep.

**Soo... That last sentence kinda gives away which cat she is :p Sorry if this chapter sucked but I'm running out of ideas for filler chapters before it gets more interesting. **

**If anyone has a cat they'd like to get listed for another clan, I'll add it. And there will be a little forbidden love in this story :3 I know ya'll love them so muchh!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 5 Fuzzy Dreams

_Dimpaw's POV_

Her small, chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and the site before her astonished her: in front of her stood the most marvelous place she could have ever imagined. From just the position she was currently at, she could see a flowing stream with a gentle breeze blowing the nearby dandelions around. And beside the water source crouched various amounts of prey and even a cat. Her eyes narrowed at the cat because of its odd pelt design. It was almost as if it had.. "No..." She mewed aloud, realizing that she was looking at a StarClan cat. "Then that must be StarClan..." The young she-cat gathered up.

"Wow, you're observative." Her eyes widened in shock as she flipped herself around at an incredible speed. Dimpaw let out a breath as she realized that the cat before her was just about her size. "Why thanks...but who are you?"

The tom let out a purr of laughter, "Quite to the point you are." He flicked an ear, "I am Lifepaw and you are...?" His blue eyes were mesmerizing and she just couldn't help but to smile. "I-I'm Dimpaw."

Lifepaw raised an eyebrow and he swatted a fly with his tail. "Do you stutter often or just nervous?" Dimpaw felt heat rise to her cheeks and she looked at her paws, "Sorry, I didn't want you to think oddly of my name."

"Nonsense. It's quite unusual, but unique in the same sense." He mewed casually. As Dimpaw had noticed, his eyes were a light blue that looked odd compared to his dark ginger pelt."I hate to be rude, but where are we at?" She looked from side to side, noticing that there wasn't that same happy feeling here like there was just a few fox-lengths away.

Lifepaw looked past her and refocused his eyes on her, "This is the hunting forest of StarClan, but the only the tastiest prey live on this side of StarClan." He mewed. "Come, walk with me." Lifepaw flicked his tail at her and began to pad forward. Doing what he said, Dimpaw began to pad alongside this new, strange cat that she had met just heartbeats ago.

"So, which clan do you come from?" The ginger apprentice asked, padding forward as if he knew where he was going. Dimpaw wasn't really paying attention to their surroundings. "Oh, I'm from ThunderClan." She spoke. Realizing he was waiting for a bit more of a response, she continued, "My parents are Shadefrost and Stormcloud. My father is the deputy so I think that if we do anything wrong, he frowns upon it. Just like the other day..." Dimpaw let out a sigh, remembering the border skirmish in which she had saved the nasty tom, Antbite, from a killing blow from her father.

"And what occurred the other day?" Lifepaw seemed to want to know everything. "Well, I went border checking with my mentor, Goldendrop, Yellowpaw, and Shadefrost, who is Yellowpaw's mentor. When we got to the ShadowClan border, there was their scent on our side of the border and dead prey not too far away. It soon became a fight and in the end, my father was about to kill Antbite before I yelled at him to stop. Once the ShadowClan cats had left he got onto me for stopping him." The white and black she-cat mewed.

Lifepaw flicked his ginger tail freely. "Seems as though your father has a vendetta for this Antbite, fellow." The tom seemed to be smiling. Dimpaw looked away for just a moment and saw what appeared to be a dark shadow moving in between trees. As she squineted to see better, she noticed it had disappeared. "How come I don't see any other cats?"

"Oh, all the other cats are sleeping right now and right now I feel like that's what I should be doing..." He yawned. Dimpaw nodded and watched as he took off. "Wait! I don't know how to get back..." She looked back at the way she had came. She let out a yawn, *Perhaps I can take a nap before finding my way back...* She thought before finding a cozy spot in the crook of a tree and closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep...

Dimpaw lifted an eyelid and saw Mistpaw curled up in her nest... Wait! Her eyes shot open as she realized she was back in her nest. In ThunderClan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the High Rock for a clan meeting." Wanting to hear what Redstar had to stay she quickily got up and prodded Mistpaw awake before padding out of the apprentice's den. She noticed that Beepaw and Yellowpaw were already sitting together, while Bluepaw was laying beside Appleberry outside of the medicine cat den. Her parents were leaning against one another while looking up at their leader. She quickily found a spot beside her sister as Mistpaw followed.

"For many moons we have not battled since the great battle against RiverClan where we lost our beloved leader, Lightstar," The golden tom announced, "We have tried to live peacefully amongst all of the other three clans, but it seems as if one particular clan has decided to start up trouble." It had to be ShadowClan! "Winterblossom, please tell the clan what you, Dappledrain, Beepaw, and Rockfall discovered on this mornings dawn patrol." The pretty grey and white she-cat stepped below the High Rock with a stern look on her face, "This morning, my patrol was checking the ShadowClan border when we discovered _three_ dead rabbits on our side. With ShadowClan scent on them." Many cats began hissing, while Beepaw nodded.

Redstar nodded briskly, "Thank you, Winterblossom." The she-cat dipped her head before padding back to her sister, Dappledrain. "This isn't the first time that ShadowClan has stolen prey from us recently. If we don't do something quick, I'm afraid that they will think that they can stroll right up to our fresh-kill pile and take our catches as they please." His yellow eyes narrowed, "Tonight, we shall attack ShadowClan with two patrols: one directly into their camp, while the other sneaks up later." Redstar had a determined look on his face, "For the direct approach, I will lead it. Russetclaw, Mousetail, Winterblossom, Branchfoot and Mistpaw will go with me. The other group will be lead by Shadefrost. The cats with him are Goldendrop, Dimpaw, Yellowpaw, Stormcloud, and Clovercloud." He finished up. "I'd suggest everyone get some sleep before tonight. Meeting dimissed."

Dimpaw turned to Beepaw who was frowning, "I don't get to go, but you three do? Not fair." She let out a sigh. Mistpaw looked at her as well, "Beepaw, you and the other cats who stay are here to protect the clan in case of retaliation or if the injured need help." Their calm and positive sister spoke. Beepaw nodded, "You two be careful." The ginger and black she-cat turned to Yellowpaw, "You, too." A smile spread across his face and he slightly blushed.

Dimpaw rolled her eyes and padded back into the apprentice's den with Mistpaw on her heels, "Like Beepaw said, be careful, Dimpaw. I don't wanna lose you." Her sister's eyes were serious and showed love. "Don't worry, Mistpaw, _I_ won't."

**Yeah... This idea of a battle kinda popped into my head at the last moment :p Just to ruin anyone who is reading's smiley face, this battle won't turn out so nice... :/ But please continue reading and be prepared for some more cats to be added to ThunderClan on the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
